


a blessing from above

by nicolorenaldigenovia



Series: my love, we still have much we can learn [3]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Angst, Discussions of loss, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Found Family, Found Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sequel, discussions of therapy, kaysanova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolorenaldigenovia/pseuds/nicolorenaldigenovia
Summary: sequel to'my love for him kills any anger'Nile gets used to a few things, three months into her new life. But the one thing that wracks her brain the most is how they deal with loss and suffering.Thankfully, she has a lifetime to figure it out. Because they’re family, and she wants to help them. At least, start them on the right path. They are grown people, after all. Because her Mama raised her right.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Nile Freeman & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Nile Freeman & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Nile Freeman & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova
Series: my love, we still have much we can learn [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872499
Comments: 21
Kudos: 354





	a blessing from above

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last one. I think. Maybe. For now. 
> 
> I've placed them all in a complete series so they're all in one spot. 
> 
> Thank you for your kind words so far! I just can't stop writing about The Old Guard.

Nile would never say it out loud, but she thinks Booker understood her the most. Understands her the most. Booker’s still around, just not anywhere near them.

Actually, they’re still in Paris. Booker’s probably in Paris too, or somewhere in France. Most likely keeping close, while the rest puts him at arm’s length after what went down at Merrick Industries. She really had no say in the end, the three of them giving her blank stares when she asked why couldn’t he just apologize. It’s fair, really. They’ve lived 200 years with him, there must’ve been something more than him giving them up to Merrick because he was suicidal.

Right?

Just the idea of them leaving someone for that long, when it’s clear that he’s struggling mentally hurts Nile something strong. Her life maybe short in comparison to theirs, but living as she is in the city she grew up in, in the America she enlisted to fight for, she knows very intimately that just because it doesn’t physically hurt you, it doesn’t mean it doesn’t kill you. The whole what doesn’t kill you makes you stronger placation rings just as that in her ears. It may not kill you, but it can wear you down until you don’t care enough to live.

Out of the three of them, Booker had been the one to be real with her. He didn’t pull any punches. It hurt to hear, of course it did, but she appreciated it. Because everything in Nile’s world has been real, and she expects nothing else if that life was never ending. Except, everything real about Booker’s words were full of pain, and suffering. He lost every single person he loved, and he wanted to be there for them, wanted to see it out in the end even though they wanted nothing to do with him.

She can’t imagine having to go through with that with her family. Nile made a decision to take up Copley’s offer about a week after Booker left. It hurt to admit, but she wished Booker had been there to make the call with her, instead of Andy. But Andy was kind, very kind really, and she held her, afterwards.

Andy’s been her crutch, really. Joe and Nicky as well. They’ve all been there. But the latter two had a falling out when they got to Paris, but that was done now. They’re three months in, and they remain in their home, with any of the three sharing their hundreds of years of experience with Nile about the city.

She never thought she’d think of Paris as home, instead of the Southside.

“Don’t get too stuck in your head now, Nile.”

Nile blinks, and looks up at Nicky, who’s exiting their bedroom, a book under his arm. She had been on the couch, staring at a book in her hands rather than reading it. The man’s giving her a soft smile, his face infinitely kind, and honestly, it makes him wonder if the man is ever capable of anger, or malice.

She’s seen him kill, but to her, that’s different. This immortal family kills with fierceness that can only be described as protecting one another. And now she’s a part of it, and knows that she will do the same, without question. Nile would kill for them, have killed for them.

There’s a touch on her hand, and when Nile blinks, Nicky’s beside her on the couch now.

“Are you alright?” he asks, and Nile nods immediately. She is, just thinking. About so many things.

“Yeah…just,” she starts, before waving towards her temple, and Nicky hums.

“It is a lot.”

“Yeah,” Nile whispers, sighing. “Do you read everyone like a book, or is it just me?” she asks, and Nicky laughs softly, squeezing her hand once before letting go, taking his book and placing it on his lap.

“Just those I take morning coffee walks with,” Nicky says and Nile rolls her eyes, raising an eyebrow.

“That’s been me, if not Joe,” she mutters and Nicky laughs even more then. Andy goes too, but she’s taking in more sleep recently, just like she is now.

“That’s right.”

Nile sighs. She’s not going to get anything out of him.

“Where’s your beau?” she asks, and Nicky smiles, his cheeks flushing red at the nickname.

“He’s a little tired, I’m letting him sleep in,” he says simply, and Nile rolls her eyes again, putting her book down and crossing her legs on the couch, facing him as he smirks.

“You can say it Nicky. You rocked his world,” Nile says, and Nicky just shakes his head, though he still blushes. The idea of loving someone for that long and still feeling like the world revolves around them, and they can do nothing wrong.

Nile wonders if she’ll ever feel such away.

“I will not,” Nicky whispers, picking up his book and adjusting the slip of paper he’s using religiously as a bookmark. She found out, only a week ago, that Nicky’s been talking to Booker somewhat.

“Good book?” she asks, and Nicky smiles.

“Booker always picks good ones,” he says simply, and the smile fades as soon as he’s done, and his eyes close for a moment.

“You miss him.” It’s a statement as soon as she speaks it and Nicky nods, his eyes still closed. She wonders if the reason why he doesn’t hate Booker, or at least mad at him like Joe and Andy is because he’s so nice and kind all the time.

“Are you always so nice?” she asks, before she’s got nothing to lose, and she is, quite curious.

Nicky opens his eyes and blinks at her, tilting his head in the way that’s almost innocent. And she’s seen the man. He’s anything but.

“Depends on the century,” he says, and Nile scoffs.

“Nope, no borrowing answers from your beau,” she responds, immediately and Nicky just grins, sighing.

“Ah, he is that, isn’t he?” he hums, and a dopey smile sets on his lips and it’s honestly, adorable. But Nile has a question that needs answering.

“So? Are you always this kind?” she asks, because a man like this after living for so long is a marvel. Nicky sighs softly, and shrugs.

“It’s not for me to describe myself in such manners. But…Joe tells me so. He thinks me kind and soft. Too kind, at times,” he whispers, glancing at the book in his hand.

Nile bites his lip. “That’s why you’re not mad at Booker, like Joe and Andy are of him,” she states and Nicky pauses, looking up at her straight now.

Then he sighs, shaking his head. “Nile,” he starts, after a moment, like he’s trying to be so careful and considerate with his words.

“I’m _furious_ at Booker.”

Nile’s heart drops as she hears how he hisses the words out like it hurts him, and the breaths out, shaking his head. He places the book down on the table, and Nile comes closer to him then, biting her lip.

“I’m sorry,” she whispers, and Nicky shakes his head, turning to her again.

He’s smiling, but it’s sad, and he reaches over and takes his hand, squeezing it. Both himself and Joe are incredibly tactile, especially to each other, but they extend that to her and Andy like no other as well.

And looking at him now, it’s clear that they extended it to Booker as well.

“He’s my brother, and he made a mistake,” Nicky whispers. “But it does not mean I am not angry at him. I am. So much so, but it pales to how much I care for my brother, and I hate how we’re leaving him to suffer on his own.”

Nile feels awful for assuming, especially when the man continues, breathing out shakily.

“Do not mistake my demeanour for complacency. I may not explode like my Yusuf, but I am there with him in his anger. We may not deal with it the same, and mine may be underlined with grief and guilt, but I am _capable_ of anger. Every complete human being is. Even you,” Nicky says, looking at her with soft eyes.

There are years in them, and years more. Happiness, sadness, everything. He may not say it for himself, but Nicky is kind. She just knows it.

“Even after all of these years, you still feel so much,” Nile whispers, and Nicky smiles, nodding.

“I wish the same for you. Do not let this numb you. Do not let the world numb you. You can be kind and be angry, it is possible,” Nicky says, before letting her hand go and taking his book in his hands. “It may seem contradictory, but…”

“You contain multitudes,” she says, simply and Nicky snorts, smirking.

“Walt Whitman,” he mutters, almost automatically, and he clutches his book tighter. Nile’s still learning many things about her new friends, her new family, so she takes this in, just sitting with him.

Then she shifts over, sits closer to Nicky, and glances at the book.

“You haven’t really left Booker to suffer alone,” Nile whispers, and Nicky closes his eyes then, clutching the book impossibly tight now that his hands are shaking. It’s been three months since they’ve left Booker, and Nile took almost a year after deployment to get rid of the ripping fear in her chest that she may never see her family again, so three months is nothing.

And forever might still not be enough, when it comes to how fiercely you love someone.

She thinks of her family then, of her mother, and how if she lives anywhere as long as Andy, then she may forget her mother’s face as well, and it breaks her heart, and she’s only twenty-five years old.

Nicky has known Booker for over two-hundred years. Has known his brother for so long and now he’s just gone for half of that time. Nicky missing him three months after that, and hurting, is acceptable.

More than so.

Nile places her hand on Nicky’s and squeezes it. Then she shifts closer.

“May I hug you?” she asks, voice soft, and Nicky blinks up at her, like he’s confused. Nile just smiles.

“I’d like to give you a hug, but if not, it’s alright. I’ll sit with you,” she continues, because it’s clear that no matter how long these people’s lives have been, that they struggle with the most basic of coping mechanisms. And as someone who grew up in her generation, there’s no shame in finding help, even when those before you tend to ridicule you for doing so.

Nicky takes a deep breath and he nods, and Nile wraps her arms around him, and squeezes him once. Then he drops the book in his lap and soon, Nicky’s hugging her back to.

“There’s no shame in seeking help,” Nile whispers softly, rubbing Nicky’s back. “There’s no shame in being in your feelings. You and Joe…I’ve known you so little, but it’s clear that you allow yourselves to do so with each other, and when you don’t, that’s when it all goes to hell.”

Nicky laughs wetly, and presses his face on her shoulder, holding her closer still. “You’re smart, little one,” he whispers and it’s affectionate and sweet. Not placating, and Nile loves it.

“I was born in a world on fire,” Nile says, smiling weakly. “My family are of warriors,” she continues, choking a little as she uses Andy’s words, because there’s so much truth in them. “I wanted to help, in a world that needed it, and I have a family that loves me and supports me, and wanted me to be prepared.”

Then Nile squeezes Nicky again, and then pulls away because she wants to look at him. She smiles, and takes Nicky’s free hand while his other wipes at his eyes.

She hears a door open and looks up to find Joe coming out of their bedroom, walking over with a sleep gaze. Then he sees Nicky, and immediately walks over, kneeling in front of him on the couch.

“My love? What’s wrong?” Joe whispers, and he sounds so scared and worried, and Nicky gives him a weak smile.

“I’m fine,” he says, almost immediately and yeah, Nile can’t have that.

“You’re not,” she says, frowning and Nicky blinks, giving her a look. Nile meets it, and she knows that her gaze hardens as she narrows her eyes. Then she turns to Joe. “Sit,” she says, shifting so that Joe can slide onto the couch. When he does, she stands and moves to the coffee table, sitting on it so she’s directly in front of them.

The two of them blink owlishly, and a part of Nile wants to believe that everything she’s learned has been a bad illusion, possibly even a dream.

These are not men who have lived nearly a millennium together. Instead, these are regular men who have lived, and loved and suffered in too short of time. They look about only a few years older than her, and she knows that if her Mama would see them, she would want to hold them, make them feel at home because it’s clear that they have suffered.

“You love each other, right?” Nile starts, in a soft tone that she knows she’s borrowing from her mom. To think she’ll never hear it again makes her choke, but she holds it together, and wills the love of her family to drive her through.

“We do,” they say, almost in unison, and Joe shifts over, wrapping a protective arm around Nicky and he shifts close, and they look like they just go together.

Nile nods softly and waves a careless hand around her.

“This is our home. Has been. Andy. Booker. They’re family, right?” she asks, and Nicky nods, almost immediately.

“Yes,” he whispers, and Joe stays silently, eyes hardening at the mention of Booker’s name. If Nicky can miss him for three months, then it makes sense that Joe can be angry at him for three months. As he does, Nicky glances at him, before he takes in a shaky breath. Joe turns to him then, and Nile sees how his eyes close for a moment, then he’s kissing Nicky’s hair, letting his lips linger.

“Yes,” Joe mutters after a moment, pressing his cheek atop Nicky’s head.

Nile smiles, taking a deep breath. She’s still mourning her loss of her family and whatever time she should’ve had with them, but it doesn’t mean she doesn’t get to miss them and love them.

“My Mama says,” she starts, and sees both men turn to her, eyes wide. She’s never shared anything about her family to them. Not really. Not deliberately. It’s mostly with Andy, and Booker, at the beginning, but not to Joe or Nicky.

“My Mama,” she starts again, taking a deep breath. “She loves us, you know? My brother and I, we grew up knowing that. She was easy with hugs, and kisses. She would hold us something fierce, you know? Especially in the past few years. She was afraid for us, and for what the country I fought for think of those like us,” she whispers, gulping.

Joe and Nicky nod softly, but they stay silent. She’s yet to understand where they primarily functioned in the modern world, but she knows that they are not fools, and understand how black and brown bodies of men and youth and women are treated in the US. It’s clear, it has been, and Nile appreciates them for it.

“And as easy as she was with all of that, she always had this one rule with us, as a family,” Nile continues, smiling slightly in remembrance, tears coming to her eyes. Then she looks at Nicky and at Joe.

“Telling your family, you love them,” she whispers, taking a deep breath. “Should be as easy as telling your family that you are hurting.”

Joe takes in a deep breath at her words, and his eyes grow glassy immediately as Nicky closes his. Nile smiles then, and sighs.

“You’ll go through hell for your family, you are with them while they’re in pain, and yet you still manage to suffer in silence. I’ve seen it. I don’t know what it is that drives that in you immortals, but if you’re going to live forever, it’s not too late to break a bad habit,” Nile continues, and this time Joe laughs weakly.

“Smart little one,” he says, in the same affectionate tone as Nicky, and Nile smirks. Of course they would mirror each other like this when they’re being such _dads_. 

“Nicky’s already told me so,” she says, crossing her legs, and Joe grins even more.

“Sassy little one too,” he continues, before sitting up and reaching for her hand. She meets it halfway and he squeezes it, smiling at him.

“You are a blessing from above,” Joe says, and it sounds like a prayer, just as Nicky opens his eyes and looks at her, his eyes sad.

“It is difficult, sometimes,” Nicky mutters, and Nile nods softly. She’s already misunderstood him once, thinking that he was not angry at Booker when in reality he was. And continues to be so. He feels a lot, but keeps it inside. Not because he doesn’t have the words, he has plenty of words, as much as Joe, but he shows it more in his actions.

“So, we help each other out,” Nile says, voice soft. She understands this. “It was really hard for me, even when I was little, to ask for help. My dad died in duty, and my mom…she held us together. So to me, it communicated, without anyone’s fault, that I needed to be strong,” she explains, and Nicky nods his head like he understands it fully.

“I give what I can to those that I love so that things can be easier for them,” Nicky whispers. “It pains me to think that I may cause any inconvenience to them,” he admits, and he keeps his gaze down. Away from Joe, who looks heartbroken.

Nile nods softly. “I understand that. Completely. And I had to learn that when it comes to those who truly love you, you know, the take the bullet kind of love,” she says, earning a soft smile from Nicky. “That you are never an inconvenience. And they will love you, through it all, even if it’s underlined with guilt and grief, or not. You have your family there for you. And if you need more, your family can get you more help.”

Nicky nods, and Nile knows it’s not because he doesn’t understand or believe his words, he may have just forgotten. When you have the same level of self-sacrificing attitude as Nicky, then it might’ve been something that’s been forgotten, or buried deep inside. So it just needs to be unearthed.

Joe frowns. “We can’t seek help from others like that,” he mutters, his hand gently stroking Nicky’s arm now. Nile blinks, and raises an eyebrow.

“And why not?” she asks, crossing her arms this time. Nicky sighs, leaning into Joe’s touch.

“Nile, we have to keep in the shadows.”

Nile snorts then, shaking her head.

“Nuh uh, bullshit!” she says, shaking her head. When the two of them frown at her, she glares at them.

“I saw Copley’s board. That won’t work on me. There’s an ID of Nicky as an employee at a college for a couple of years!” she exclaims, and Nicky frowns, and Nile smirks when she sees that he’s kind of pouting at her choice of words.

“Professor. Three years. I liked that job,” he says, and Nile nods, waving his hand towards him.

“Exactly!” she says. “And Joe, you’ve done the same, right?” she asks, and Joe grins.

“Professor. Same college, different subjects. The 90s were a downtime for a little,” he says, and Nile snorts. She can only imagine what those students felt like, having these two as professors.

“Did you keep your ID or something?” she asks, not remembering seeing the same ID for Joe, and he just smiles, looking at Nicky.

“Ah, Nicky kept it,” she says, and the man just shrugs.

“He looked really nice in the photograph. I thought I had lost mine,” Nicky whispers.

“I’m sure this is not the first time you’ve done this,” Nile says with confidence because that much is clear. The two of them look at each other and then they sigh, shaking their heads.

“During downtime we tend to settle and help where we can. You know, without weapons,” Joe admits. Nicky nods as well, and honestly, Nile admires them for it.

It’s clear that they live a different life when it’s just the two of them, away from Andy and Booker. They settle, live a life, and move when they feel like it, or maybe when they’ve been made. They’ve probably lived many lives in cities that they don’t come back to until they’re convinced no one can recognize them anymore.

“You can access help now, even without seeing them in person. Online, phone calls, virtually. And Copley will wipe it all away for you. But there’s nothing wrong in getting that assistance during one of your downtimes,” she says, and Joe laughs weakly.

“We’d need a lifetime of therapy,” he mutters, and Nile shrugs.

“And? Family is there for you, always. But it helps to seek help from others too. I go regularly, even when I was on base. It helps, to just talk it out with no judgement,” she says, and Nicky blinks.

“You go?” he whispers, and Nile nods. She’s never been ashamed of it. 

“I went. I’m getting Copley’s assistance in getting me a burner so I can look for another with a new alias, but he hasn’t gotten back to me. Since you know, I’m supposed to be dead,” she says, and as soon as the words come out of her mouth, she’s gulping and there’s tears and she feels like all her fire comes down to nothing and there’s no kindle to light another flame.

Her hands shake, and Nile takes a deep breath, her hands shaking. “I kinda need a session soon, you know?” she whispers, and she’s looking up at Joe and Nicky, and as soon as she does, they’re on her.

Joe stands her up the coffee table, and Nicky moves on the couch, and she’s sitting between them now.

“May I hold you?” Nicky whispers, and Nile nods immediately, and she just knows that Nicky is asking because she asked him first. Soon there’s an arm around her, pulling her close. She turns, and wraps her arms fully around Nicky, and the man holds her close.

“It’s alright little one,” he whispers, and Nile sobs.

“I miss Mama. I miss my brother,” she whimpers and Joe makes a soft noise behind her.

“Nile…I am so sorry,” Joe whispers, and Nile finds herself moving, so she’s pulling away from Nicky, but still leaning on him, so that she can look at them both. Joe looks absolutely broken, seeing her like this, and the man truly wears his heart on his sleeve.

“It’s really not your fault,” she says, because it’s true. She doesn’t want to contact her family, because she doesn’t want to terrify them. And she knows, that they will survive a loss. They have before. And they knew the risks of her enlisting.

As awful as everything is, she knows that her family will be alright.

“I just miss them. I can be fine without them here, but I will miss them,” she whispers, looking at Nicky then, who smiles weakly, his hand unconsciously grabbing at his book that’s fallen on the couch now, and holding it.

“You contain multitudes,” he whispers, and Nile nods softly, Joe looking at the two of them, and then back at the book, his shoulders slumping slightly. But he doesn’t say anything, and Nile feels exhausted.

“I really miss Mama,” she repeats, and Nicky squeezes her then. Joe reaches for her hand, but then he stops, glancing above her, at Nicky, and then he turns his gaze to Nile.

“May I hold your hand?” Joe asks, voice gentle, and Nile nods. He squeezes it then, and she smiles.

“I’ve always learned to ask, when I pause enough to remember. My mom always said it was important, you know? She always told us to tell people when we’re uncomfortable, and the people we grew up with knew that you have to ask for consent, even for such things,” she whispers, and she glances at Nicky, who smiles then.

“Your mother sounds amazing,” he says, and Nile nods. Her mom is the best.

“You know, if she saw you and Joe, she’d hold you like this too,” she says, and she knows it’s true. “She’ll know you’ll need it. And Andy too. But I think, Booker? He won’t be allowed to leave my house for a bit until she’s satisfied.”

“And why’s that?” Joe asks, and he’s stroking her knuckles now. Nile shrugs.

“Just because,” she whispers, and Nicky sighs.

“Because he needs love,” he mutters, and it’s breaking, and Nile shrugs again, looking at him now. It’s clear that this man holds something inside of him for Booker that is crawling with guilt and pain and it’s probably so much for him to bear.

“That’s not on you, Nicky,” Joe says fiercely, and Nile nods as well.

“It really isn’t,” she says because it’s true. Having the weight of someone’s happiness on your shoulders is a difficult feeling to have to deal with.

“He shouldn’t be alone,” Nicky whispers, and Nile shakes her head, sitting up more, and glancing at Joe who looks like he wants to say something more. But instead, he doesn’t, and just lets go of Nile’s hand gently to hold Nicky’s hand instead, and really, she doesn’t mind. It’s clear that Nicky is struggling with Booker.

Just like she’s struggling with her family.

“He’s not, Nicky,” Nile says, looking at him, and then she’s reaching over, tapping the book in his other hand. “I’ve said it, you haven’t left really left Booker to suffer alone. You’re with him, right?” she asks.

“We read together,” he says automatically. “I’m going to call him in two weeks,” he says, and Nile knows there’s a reason for it, so she doesn’t question.

“So, I wouldn’t say he’s alone. Booker still has his brother with him,” Nile says, and Nicky smiles weakly, nodding at her words. She tries hard not to glance at Joe, who is completely silent the entire time.

And it’s tiring, but Nile will never fault Joe. He’s hurt, and angry. And he’s allowed to be.

They stay there for a few more moments until Joe nods, slapping his hands on his thighs. Then he stands, kissing Nicky’s forehead, and then to Nile’s surprise, he plants the kiss on her forehead as well.

“Andy should be awake soon. I’ll get some coffee started for us, and maybe we can order in for lunch today? I don’t feel like making a meal.”

“I’m fine with that,” Nile says, settling on the couch and smiling when Nicky pulls her to his side, and settles in, opening his book, glancing at Joe.

“Thank you, my love,” he says, and Joe smiles at the two of them, before disappearing into the kitchen.

“Tell Booker I miss him too,” she whispers, as she stares at the book. Nicky nods softly, humming.

“I will make sure to do so,” Nicky whispers, and Nile closes his eyes, and lets Nicky’s soft breathing calm her, falling into a gentle sleep when he kisses her forehead gently, the feeling just as warm and welcome as Joe’s.

Later that night, she gets a call from Copley.

“I’m sorry this took so long, Nile,” Copley says, his voice properly apologetic. Nile’s sitting on her bed to take the call, the faint sounds of Andy laughing at something Joe had said filtering from the living room. When she left them, they were all huddled together on the couch, Nicky reading his book against Joe’s side, his fingers in his hair, the other free hand gesticulating wildly towards Andy.

“It’s alright, I understand you’re busy,” Nile says, even though the relief she feels overwhelms her to the point of easy tears. She wipes it then, sniffling.

“I have a new phone and a laptop on your way,” he says, and Nile can hear him walking around, shuffling papers. There’s actually a sort of quiet, nervous disposition to Copley. Or at least, when it came to them. “I also have some psychotherapists here in the area that offer over the phone or virtual services,” he adds, and she smiles.

“Can you send those to me now?” she asks, and Copley laughs softly on the other line.

“They’re in that email I created for you last week. I looked into them. All of their practices don’t have any connections to anything you should worry about. If it makes you feel any better, it’s the same list I sent Joe,” he says, and Nile blinks.

What?

“Joe?” she asks, and Copley hums, not recognizing the change in her tone. 

“Hm? Yes. He’s the one that actually called me. Told me to hurry up in getting you what you needed. He also asked for the same options as you. He says he’s looking for himself, and since I already created the list for you, I just forwarded him the same information. Then he pauses. “I’m sorry, I had thought you knew,” he says, and his tone’s definitely nervous now.

“Oh, don’t worry,” Nile immediately replies. “I do,” she says, smiling.

“Alright then. You should have the package by tomorrow. Give me a call when you don’t get it,” Copley says, and Nile promises to do so before hanging up.

She sits there for a moment, a smile still on her face.

Joe had sat there, and was quiet the whole time. And Nile thought it was due to his anger and disappointment in Booker. It still might have been, but she didn’t expect him to listen. Truly listen. To take her words in. And heed her advise, even when he had joked about the lifetime of therapy that they might need.

Because Joe asked for Copley to hurry up. And also asked for a list of therapists. Whether or not he’ll go through It, doesn’t matter to Nile. Not at the moment. Because Joe understood that importance of it to _her_ because he was actually listening the whole time, rather than just stewing in his anger. The fact that he took that list, that he took that step, is a big deal.

Nile really has a lot to learn in terms of reading these two new men in her life. For as much as there are many ways to express how hurt you are, in silence or for everyone to hear, then it’ll only make sense that there are also many ways you can express your understanding and your love.

Maybe they do understand her, as much as she thought Booker would.

She hears a knock on her door, and Nile looks up.

“Come in,” she calls, and Joe’s popping his head in, jacket on, giving her a small smile.

“Andy’s feeling restless. We’re all going for a walk. Join us,” he says, and Nile smiles, standing up from the bed and grabbing her own jacket, before bounding over to him, and wrapping her arms around Joe, squeezing him tight.

“Thank you. For listening to _everything_ ,” she whispers, and sniffles when she feels him squeeze her back, planting a now familiar kiss on her forehead.

“My pleasure, little one. Thank you, for being our blessing.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me at tumblr: iknowitrieda03


End file.
